Faded Black
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: He came back to spread the darkness he had in his heart. Eventually, though, it would fade away. One way or the other. xNaruxSakux .:DarkFic:.


Faded Black

He had got darkness in his heart. And apparently, we all believed in him, we had faith in him that he would be able to walk out of the darkness that was slowly consuming him.

Now, he had hit a dead end. The only spark of light open for him a few years ago had now closed down.

He returned to Konoha wanting to spread the darkness he had in his heart.

I stared at our photograph together. He didn't smile. Naruto and I did. I love Naruto's smile. But now, he could never smile the same way again. Nor could I. I looked at my stupid dumb love-struck smile that I put on in the picture. That kind of smile, I could never do it again. Kakashi-sensei. Not only his smile, I could never see him again, we could never yell at him for being late and for making lame excuses. His body was buried a few feet under the ground and unless he was actually alive when Sasuke killed him, he would never walk with us ever again.

I looked out the window at the moon that cried upon us. I heard a few knocks on the door and I walked toward it.

Sai stood there, expresionless as usual. But his eyes reflected a kind of sadness that I was unable to comprehend.

"What is it?" I asked and it shocked me how flat my tone was.

"Sasuke is having a talk with Tsunade-sama, she wants you," he said. I nodded and walked toward the tower with no hesitation whatsoever.

I knocked on the door when I arrived. I was able to hear them inside, arguing. Why would he come and consult with Tsunade-sama if his intention was to bring Konoha down, to kill everyone and everything that got in his way?

No one opened the door and I knocked again, harder this time. There was still no reply.

"Sakura-chan,"

I turned to see Naruto standing a few feet away from me to my left. I smiled at him and he smiled back. A smile that was so warm. Something I had never seen in a long time. Then, I noticed how Naruto was the only person around that could still smile that kind of warm smile.

"What is it?" I asked him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it.

"Nothing," he said. "I have to go, I'll see you soon."

Then he walked away from me. Something in me wanted him to stop, but when I opened my mouth my voice ceased to exist.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," his head popped up from around the corner, he grinned at me, "I have something awesome I know you would love to see, do you want to see it?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded at him. He waved me to come and I ran toward him. I could hear the door clicked open and I hear Tsunade-sama calling out my name; her tone sounded doubtful and confused, but I ignored her and continue running toward Naruto instead.

"Let's go," he grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes.

I did what he asked me to and let him led my way. I tried guessing where we might head to but I'd no clue. The only thing I felt was the path under me, and his warm hand. Only his touch warmed me to no end, the loneliness and the darkness that had almost consumed me seemed to fade away slowly.

"We're here," he said.

I could feel a cold breeze around me and I shivered. In this hot summer's night the breeze felt good and it felt as if Sasuke had never left, nor had he returned with the intention to kill us all in order to take revenge for his brother and his clan.

The memory of us together before everything went wrong crossed my mind.

"_Sasuke-kun, stay, please!"_

"_Sakura, thank you."_

The day when I last begged Sasuke to stay. The day he said thank you, in a somewhat sincere tone.

"_You don't worry now, Sakura-chan. I will protect you. Don't you worry."_

The day Naruto had promised me he'd protect me no matter what, that was a day before Sasuke returned to Konoha.

"_Don't miss what you've always had, Sakura, it's such a pity if you'd miss it and it's unable to come back."_

Sai… for once, was being so completely emotional and true.

Who or what was it that I had missed?

"Okay, Sakura-chan," I heard him say, "you can open your eyes now."

"_He's love you all this time, can't you see it?"_

Ino…

I opened my eyes slowly; it felt weird because I had it closed for so long.

"_What is Sasuke compared to him? He's been there ever since Sasuke left!"_

Kiba…

"Hurry up, Sakura-chan, why'd you open your eyes in such a slow motion?" he demanded, I can sense his impatience and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Calm down, Naruto," I said, "my eyes hurt; it felt as if they're stuck together."

"_I love you, Sakura-chan."_

I opened my eyes and gasped at the view before me.

We were on the top of the Hokage Mountain. The mist had covered Konoha and it looked as if Konoha was located halfway underwater. The moon shone palely on the right side, its light outlined the different colored roofs. The stars looked like glitters scattered on a dark piece of paper.

"What'd you think?" he grinned.

I held back my tears at the beautiful view. I felt as if I floated on Heaven, as if I had the ability to fly. I turned to him, the side of his face shone palely as it was lit by the moon.

"It's beautiful," I sobbed, "thank you."

He smiled and leaned toward me, hugging me suddenly. It felt so warm. I hugged him back tight, not wanting to let go.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," he muttered as he buried his head in my hair.

I nodded, burying my face on his shoulder as I cried. He let me go and held my hand. When I look at him he was smiling as he looked away toward the view he showed me. His face was so peaceful.

I smiled and looked away toward the same view. The… somewhat magical view that I had never knew exist.

I put other hand into my pocket, trying to make it as warm as the one he held. I felt a piece of paper in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it.

I unfold it with one hand and smiled at the picture in it.

It was a picture of me, Sai, and Naruto smiling toward the camera. Even though Sai was, in a way, Sasuke's replacement, he was a better person that Sasuke would ever be.

I turned the paper around and read the writing written on it.

_Sakura, Naruto didn't die in vain. He died in order to protect you, live your life well. I know that he would always be there for you, even though you might not feel him, he would be there._

_He loves you with his whole heart and I know you are aware of that. _

_I thank you and Naruto for teaching me the different meaning of life. Thank you for teaching me love._

_I love you, and Naruto._

_Sai._

I stared at the piece of paper in shock. If… Naruto was dead… then who …?

I turned to face Naruto. He turned toward me, and saw the paper I had in my hand. Then he smiled a sad smile. His tears rolled down his eyes uncontrollably in just a few seconds. His aquamarine eyes sparkled with tears.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," he muttered again. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, crying.

"No… _I'm _sorry," I said. I held his face and leaned in toward him, kissing the ghost of the guy I love. After all this time, it was after his death that I realized how precious and important he was for me. "I love you, Naruto."

He smiled as he pulled away.

"I would always be with you,"

Then, he was gone.

Just like that. He was out of view.

I walked back to Tsunade-sama's office in tears, knowing she'd still wanted to see me. She'd probably toast me, though, for being late.

I knocked on the door and she opened it in no second.

I saw Sasuke stood on one of the chairs.

"Come in, Sakura," she said and I walked in.

I refused to come any closer, though, for Sasuke was there. I didn't want to be around him knowing that darkness danced around his heart.

When he looked at me, I could feel the darkness pierced through me. It was cold and painful.

"Sakura," Tsunade-sama started, "I didn't expect you here, but never mind that. Now that you're here I would like to ask for your opinion on what kind of punishment should we give Uchiha Sasuke. I feel like you should think of the punishment since he was your friend."

"Death," I said without hesitation. Then I noticed how his hand was handcuffed. He had a crazed look in his dark eyes as he grinned at me.

I hated him.

I walked up to him and he looked at me.

"Hello," he said, "_Sakura_."

"Did you kill Naruto?" I muttered.

Tsunade-sama turned to me, shocked, then she walked over to me, hugging me.

"Sakura, that incident has passed for a few years now," she said. "Naruto has long gone."

"But he _killed_ Naruto!" I screamed, frustrated. "I want him dead!"

Sasuke looked at me and laughed.

"Do you have the heart, now, Sakura?" he grinned.

"Watch me, Sasuke," I said, "do you want me to execute you right here, right now?"

I ran with frustration toward him, pushing Tsunade-sama away, and raised my fist at him.

Then, everything went blank.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

What…?

"Sakura! Wake up!"

I forced my eyes open, it hurt.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

"You passed out during our trip," someone said.

I felt extreme tiredness and I was just unable to open my eyes.

"I'm tired…" I muttered, "let me sleep."

I hear sobs around me and I started wondering why people cried just because I said I wanted to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, grandma," I hear someone said.

Then it struck me.

Finally, it did.

The day I last saw Naruto was almost fifty years ago. I was seventeen back then. I remembered Sasuke was executed a few days after, and the darkness faded along with him. Sai went missing a day after Naruto's death. And people had assumed that he was dead as well.

I was able to move on.

I got married, had children, and then grandchildren. I moved out of Konoha when I got married.

And today I returned to Konoha for a visit. Everyone I knew had died, either in missions or because of old age. Everyone I knew was gone.

Through blurred vision I saw my grandson, smiling at me, completely oblivious to his parents crying behind him.

I stroke his right cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight, Taru,"

Then I closed my eyes and drifted away.

"_Sakura-chan,"_

I see you.

"_I love you,"_

I love you, too.

"_Welcome home."_

I smiled at Naruto and took his hand. I see the others waiting at the far end of the horizon. Everyone was smiling and I smiled at them.

I'm home.

Thank you for waiting.

The black had now faded, completely, away.

**I… really got no idea how crappy this is. Well I was on the verge of tears, though. I really hope you guys don't get confused by the story.**

**To make things clear, Sakura had been conversing with Naruto's ghost. And Tsunade-sama hadn't called out to her. Sai's ghost (he disappeared and died) called out to her, wanting her to have a say in Sasuke's punishment. **

**Although, if you readers are unable to understand my story than I'm pretty much a fail author… So, I guess you get it without even needing to read this.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Spent.**


End file.
